ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph LoDuca
Joseph LoDuca is an American television and film score composer best known for his work writing television scores for the series Spartacus, Leverage, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess, Young Hercules, The Librarians TV series, American Gothic and Jack of All Trades. Originally an accomplished jazz guitarist in the Detroit (MI, USA) area, LoDuca frequently provides music for producer/director Sam Raimi, producer/director Dean Devlin and actor Bruce Campbell's films and series. Prior to his work on The Evil Dead, his first film, he released a jazz LP titled Glisten. LoDuca's credits include 2 Primetime Emmy Awards, 11 Primetime Emmy Nominations, and “Most Performed Underscore” recognitions from ASCAP for four consecutive years. He garnered a César Award nomination; Meilleure Musique Écrite Pour Un Film (Best Music) and a Saturn Award nomination Entertainment Today: Showbiz news for the French international film Brotherhood of the Wolf, as well as being lauded as "Horror Film Composer of the Year" for his score to Army of Darkness. LoDuca was nominated for and won the Emmy Award in 2009 for Outstanding Music Composition For A Series for his music in Legend of the Seeker.Emmy Awards for Music LoDuca played in a rock band in his teens, before studying literature and composition at the University of Michigan and Wayne State University. He claimed to prefer composition, because it let him "run among the disciplines without getting caught". Selected works * The Evil Dead (1982) (Film) (as Joe LoDuca) * Evil Dead II (1987) (Film) * Army of Darkness (1992) (Film) * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (1994–2000) (TV series) * Xena: Warrior Princess (1995–2001) (TV series) * American Gothic (1995) (TV series) * Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus (1998) (Video) * Young Hercules (1998-1999) (TV series) * Jack of All Trades (2000) (TV series) * Cleopatra 2525 (2000) (TV series) * Brotherhood of the Wolf (Le Pacte Des Loups) (2001) (Film) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) * Saint Ange (House of Voices) (2004) (Film) * The Triangle (2005) (TV Miniseries) * Boogeyman (2005) (Film) * Man with the Screaming Brain (2005) (Film) * My Name Is Bruce (2007) (Film) * The Messengers (2007) (Film) * Boogeyman 2 (2007) (Film) * The Staircase Murders (2007) (TV Movie) * Legend of the Seeker (2008-2009) (TV series) * Leverage (2008-2011) (TV series) * Patagonia (2010) (Film) * Spartacus: Blood and Sand (2010) (TV series) * Spartacus: Gods of the Arena (2011) (TV series) * Spartacus: Vengeance (2012) (TV series) * Spartacus: War of the Damned (2013) (TV series) * Curse of Chucky (2013) (Video) * The Librarians (2014-) (TV series) * Pay the Ghost (2015) (Film) * Ash vs Evil Dead (2015-2018) (TV series) * Disjointed (2017-) (TV series) * Cult of Chucky (2017) (Video) * Bad Samaritan (2018) (Film) References External links * LoDuca Music - professional web site of LoDuca Music, Joseph LoDuca's company * Category:American film score composers Category:Living people Category:1958 births Category:Musicians from Detroit Category:Emmy Award winners Category:University of Michigan alumni